1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a washing machine, and more particularly to a control method of a washing machine capable of efficiently removing moisture contained in laundry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a washing machine performs a washing cycle, a rinsing cycle, and a dehydration cycle. Here, the dehydration cycle involves rotating a drum at the highest speed as compared in those of other cycles. Thus, the dehydration cycle may disadvantageous cause increased noise and vibration, so there is a need for solution of this drawback.
Typically, a conventional washing machine includes a tub in which wash water is accommodated. A drum in which laundry is disposed is rotatably installed within the tub. The drum is connected to a rotating shaft, and a motor is used to rotate the rotating shaft. The rotating shaft is rotatably supported via a bearing housing that is in turn installed to a rear wall of the tub. A suspension is connected to the tub and serves to absorb vibration of the drum and the tub.
To achieve a drying function, the washing machine includes a heater duct and a condensing duct. The heater duct is located above the tub and contains a heater and a fan installed therein. The condensing duct is connected at one end thereof to the tub and at the other end thereof to the heater duct.
The washing apparatus generally performs dehydration or drying to remove moisture contained in laundry as a final-stage process. The goal of the corresponding process is to more effectively remove moisture contained in laundry.